Immortal
by anjellica cullen
Summary: I decided to write about life after Bella has been changed by Edward. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Testing

_This is in Bella's point of view. This was going to be a one shot starting approximately six to seven months after Bella finally gets changed (Edward does it). But I might continue it if you ask nicely ;D _

_Takes place after Eclipse all previous things in the book are still relative._

_Please R&R, I am sure I could use the critiquing you lovely people can provide. _

_Sorry its so short also…_

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I own none of these characters or any of the books. Stephenie Meyer does….lucky…._

**Immortal**

Chapter 1

The days seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye now that I was beginning to grow accustomed to the vampire lifestyle. I adjusted to the diet incredibly fast and so far I have had no slip-ups much to Jaspers dismay, Emmett was particularly pleased by this fact. Not even because the outcome was leaning heavily in his favor. It was mainly because Jasper was wrong.

I had obtained an interesting variety of "powers" after Edward agreed to change me. For instance, if someone's powers affected the mind they still held no meaning when it came to using them on me. This meant that Edward was still unable to read my mind, and Jane's nasty little power still rendered useless. Another lovely little gift I had received was that I could temporarily borrow another's powers, but only if they were in my presence or within a certain perimeter around me. So far the limit was five miles.

These had both come in handy so far. And I imagined that in the near future they would become even more helpful. I still planned to be in the next "battle" that my family encountered. I would be there fighting alongside them helping to protect them. No longer would I sit on the sidelines being protected and unable to offer any kind of aid.

One other thing that had and hadn't changed was the matter of my clumsiness. I was no longer as fragile and uncoordinated. Though I suppose compared to other vampires I was still a bit on the awkward side. But I managed. I could hold my own so far.

In the change, I had become more toned, adopting the pretty much basic form of the immortal. I finally felt like I was worthy to stand beside Edward and not appear like my old motorcycle compared to Edwards brand new one. I finally fit in with the family. I had adopted the golden eyes and the dark circles. I was pale before, now I was pretty much a ghost. Who knew that I could get any paler? But I finally believed I was beautiful. And to me that was a big thing. Of course Edward always thought I was beautiful…but I felt better about my self now. There wasn't any harm in that was there?

_So far it is just an overview of everything that has happened after the change. The changes she has made, etc etc._


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter is a bit longer. I'm still working on the story itself, like what's going to happen and all that good stuff._

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see that the sun was streaming in through the large window that was pretty much the entire wall. I couldn't sleep anymore, but out of habit I still went to bed. I mostly thought a lot during those long quiet hours. Sometimes Edward would join me, other times I simply wished to be alone.

I sat up in the huge four poster bed that was missing one of its iron roses, Edward's attempt to prove that his strength was far greater than I imagined, that wound around the bedposts. On this particular morning Edward was not with me. I had had a rather emotional day yesterday, I found some pictures from before I changed, and felt the need to think by myself. Now don't get me wrong, I was entirely positive I had made the right decision in asking for Edward to change me. I didn't regret that at all. It was just seeing me and my friends back home had brought up some emotions that I had successfully pushed far down into my core in my attempts to avoid them. It just hadn't been a good day.

I rolled over and swung my feet down to the floor and got out of bed. We lived in a small town in Canada named Deshaw. In all honestly it reminded me of Forks. The population was about the same and it had the same tiny school. Since Edward and I had decided to wait until next year to go to college, we agreed to enroll in high school once more as seniors. Alice had joined us there as well. We were, as was to be expected, outcasts of sort. But we didn't care; we had each other and were in all the same classes except for one. We agreed a period away from each other would be a good idea.

As I thought about the school day ahead I flitted to my huge walk in closet and picked out an outfit. Alice had completely restocked my wardrobe after my change. She felt that I should dress as beautifully as I was. I wasn't about to take away her joy. So I wore everything she bought with a smile. When I emerged I found Edward leaning against the doorframe of my room. I gave him a glorious smile and raced into his arms.

"Good morning"

As I said this I gazed into his light topaz eyes and felt completely, well, complete. He gazed down at me with an equally adoring gaze and kissed me softly. He still had the same effect on me as before, my breathing increased despite the fact that it was completely unnecessary. I was still irrevocably and unconditionally enveloped in my love for him.

"Good morning, my love, my Bella. Are you ready to go?"

I pouted. I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to stay here in his arms all day. I suppose I could, but it would get suspicious if we missed too many days of school. We already did when it came to our weekend hunting trips.

"I suppose so. Race you to the car?"

I didn't wait to hear a reply. I figured there would be none so I bolted the second the question left my lips. And so had he. Alice was already standing beside the Volvo waiting.

"Bella wins Edward"

She smiled her dazzling smile and let her whimsical laughter flow into the morning air. The sun had already disappeared behind the days clouds. It was almost always cloudy here. That was the main reason we had chosen this remote town.

"Only because I let her."

He said in his velvety smooth voice.

"Of course you did."

I replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Can I drive today?"

I asked with another one of my pouty faces, he always fell for them. But before he could reply Alice made a move to try and snatch the keys from his grasp. Her attempts failed. He had read her thoughts a moment before she moved and lifted them above her head. She wanted to drive too. I decided that it didn't really matter and I relinquished driving privileges to her. She grinned victoriously.

"Thanks Bells!"

We got inside the car and sped off towards Deshaw High School.

Of course she drove inhumanly fast and we were in town in a matter of minutes. Once she hit the "Welcome to Deshaw" sign she slowed to the normal speed and pulled into the student parking lot. It was the first day back after summer so we weren't the "new kids" this time. Well, we were to an extent, but we didn't have to endure the introductions that new students who joined in the middle of the year did.

We got out of the car and of course everyone stared. I looked to Edward questioningly, asking with my eyes if I could borrow his power. I loved to hear what people thought when they first saw us. Even thought they almost always had the same reactions. He nodded and gave me my favorite slanted smile. I melted for about the millionth time.

As the thoughts came to me one by one I saw that indeed, they were pretty much the general reactions that we received everywhere.

_Wow, they are gorgeous…_

_They look like models!_

_He is FIIINE!_

_Those girls are so pretty..._

So far nothing out of the ordinary. It would seem that this year would be much the same as every other year. What a joy.

We walked in silence holding our props as we headed to our first period class, AP Bio.

* * *

_Please read and review! Let me know what you think. Suggestions and critiques are welcome :D_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I own nothing

Disclaimer, I own nothing

A/N: and so the plot thickens….but im not entirely happy with this chapter

sorry it took so long for me to update also

Chapter 3

Edward, Alice, and I all sat in a row at the back of the class. The teacher eyed us suspiciously but said nothing. She probably figured we would be troublemakers who didn't pay attention in class. She was half right. We didn't pay attention but she would never know. We easily knew the answers to all of her questions.

Half the class wasn't even paying attention to the teacher as she passed out the course guidelines and the class syllabus. It was the basics; we would cover everything from botany to genetics. Joy. As I pretended to pay attention and read all the papers, I silently let my mind wander.

I was pulled back to reality by the bell and everyone rising out of their seats. Edward gave me my favorite crooked grin as he realized I hadn't been paying any mind to the lecture over the class rules. As we headed out the door we parted ways heading towards our separate classes. Mine happened to be art, which I had recently taken an interest in.

The rest of the day passed with all of our classes being the same way; rules and a syllabus. When the final bell rang to signal the end of school I was antsy to be free from the building. I pranced to the door and hopped in the driver's side. Nobody argued as I started the car and backed out of the parking lot and sped off towards home.

"Bella! Have you seen my eyelash curler?"

Alice's voice drifted from the bathroom. She was currently intent of doing another makeover on me. I had snuck the little beast from her bathroom about a month ago. She never saw it coming.

"No Alice I haven't, sorry."

"Oh well, I suppose we can do without it"

Joy, she had decided that my eyelashes curled enough to continue on with her plans.

I gazed at myself in the hand held mirror she gave me. She had managed to make my dark circles disappear; it had been a few days since I had last hunted so my usually butterscotch eyes were now an ocher shade. I looked almost human. She had even added some blush to give me some color. I felt that it made me look like a cheap whore. I didn't say this to her though.

I smiled as she wiped my face clean from her last experimentation. She turned back towards the sink to pull out another piece to use when she froze suddenly. Her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something not directly in front of her. She was having a vision.

She turned to me, her eyes no longer held the amusement she had only moments before been experiencing at my expense. They now held one of alarm.

"Alice? What did you see?"

I asked her with a hushed tone.

"Come on!"

That was all she said before she grabbed my arm and dashed down the stairs at an alarmingly alarming speed. As we went she called to Carlisle as we headed for the front door. She waited a few feet away anxiously awaiting his approach. He was there in seconds and didn't get a word in before she burst completely.

"Carlisle, a youngling is approaching fast, and from what I can tell he is thirsty."

Her topaz gaze held nothing but concern and worry. She also stated that she had no idea what this new vampire's diet consisted of. All she knew was he was powerful, very thirsty, and he was headed for our home.

* * *

Ok, I need suggestions for this new vampire. His powers, what his intentions are, etc

So all feedback is welcome and im open to suggestions :


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am officially not going to update until I get five more reviews

A/N: I am officially not going to update until I get five more reviews

Because I need suggestions :

So review away :D

I will give credit to ideas I just want something really good to put up next time I update ;D


End file.
